one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE (Season №1 Episode 10): Dio Brando VS M.Bison
Description JJBA VS Street fighter! Two main antagonists,who despise humanity,duke it out! Can Psycho Power count the World? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Dio.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES M.Bison.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning Somewhere in Asia... Bison stands in the middle of the field,presumably waiting for Ryu or Guile to come. Bison: No one dares to play like a God. Except for me! Suddenly,with a thunder flash,an unknown blonde personality dressed in yellow appears near dictator. Bison: And who the hell are you? Dio: Grrr...I was going to say the same thing about you. Bison: I am Master Bison,the dictator of Shadaloo! And here you will meet your doom! Dio: You thought it was a normal person with supernatural powers standing in front of you... He smirks. Dio: But it was me, DIO! Bison: Enough fooling around! I will crush you like a worm! Dio: Well,bring it on then! Both opponents prepare to fight. The Fight LIVE AND LET DIE! UNLEASH! (Cues: Tekken 5 OST: The Finalizer) 59-55: Bison strikes first by launching a fireball at Dio. The latter smirks. Dio: The World! Suddenly, a humanoid muscular creature appears near Dio and blocks the fireball,then strikes Bison in the chest,sending him flying. Bison lands on his feet. He seems to be shocked by the attack. Bison: What?! 54-46: Dictator warps behind Dio and gives him a good beatdown. The last few attacks are blocked by Dio's stand,which proceeds to attack Bison with a barrage of punches. Dio/The World: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! With the last punch Bison is sent flying across the field,eventually bumping into the stone. 45-40: As Bison stands up,Dio prepares new attack. Dio: Space Ripper Stingy Eyes! Bison hardly evades the beam,warping behind Dio at the last moment. Then he unleashes a powerful punch at the vampire,who staggers back and falls on his back. 39-36: Bison: This place shall become your grave! Dio: The World! Vampire's stand hits Bison,but the latter warps away. Bison: My power is connected to the soul so I can actually see your sidekick! Dio: Grrr... Bison: Psycho Crusher! 35-34: As Dio stands up,he watches Bison coming at him. Dio: The World! The time is frozen now! The timestop works perfectly. (The music stops too) TIME IS FROZEN! 33... The World gives one powerful punch and Dio throws some of his knifes straight at Shadaloo Leader. Dio: Now it starts ticking... TIME RESUMES! (The music resumes as well) 33-30: As Psycho Crusher fails,Bison's scream is heard as he is sent flying before bumping into the tree,completely breaking it. Some knifes also hit villain,causing him fall down once he stood up. Dio approaches weakened Bison,laughing like a madman. Dio: Already giving up? Weakling,weak- 29-26: Dio is interrupted by a bright flame which covers dictator. After it is gone,Dio looks at Bison who unleashed his final form. Bison: Behold my true potential! 25-17: Several Bison's formed clones start attacking Dio. Dio: The World! Vampire's stand manages to hold their assaults,but it's seen The World is being weakened. Dio: WHAT? HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?! The real Bison,being charged by Psycho Power slams Dio repeatedly with his fists. Bison: You see,Dio,I can both slightly see and harm your friend. It's because- Dio: Yes,yes,soul power,blah blah blah...You still can't count this! The World! Time is stopped! Bison attempts to hit the World but Stand has already managed to freeze the time again. TIME IS FROZEN! (The music stops) 16... Dio's Stand destroys every Bison's clone while Dio throws a lot of knifes at Bison from every side. Dio: Now,time resumes! TIME RESUMES! (The music resumes) 16-14: Bison quickly warps closer to vampire,evading every knife thown at him. The World appears and attacks Bison with another barrage of punches. Dio/The World: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! The last punch uppercuts dictator. Wounded Shadaloo leader slumps onto the ground but hardly manages to get up again. 13-8: Bison: Enough! Dio stabs Bison's arm with his fingers and drains some of his blood before getting his arm torn off. Dio: The- Bison slams Dio's head against the ground before throwing him away. But vampire warps near his arm and picks it up,thus regenerating it. Bison: So...you can regenerate? Ah,that doesn't matter- The World appears in front of Shadaloo leader and both of them exchange the blows. Dio/The World: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! The brawl goes on... Until... 7-4: Another Bison's clone appears behind Dio and attacks him. Vampire blinds him with Space Ripper Stingy Eyes before stabbing him in the throat with the knife. However,Bison,after retreating,warps and uses his telekinesis to slam Dio onto the ground again and again. After the seventh smash,dictator finally lets Dio go. 3-2: As Dio slumps onto the ground,Bison returns to normal. He tries to attack vampire once again,but... Dio: The World! Time is frozen now! TIME IS FROZEN! (The music stops) 1... Dio completely freezes Bison's body before flying somewhere. Eventually,he appears again. Dio: You don't know what did I get,do you? IT'S A ROAD ROLLER! As villain lands the auto onto frozen dictator,he begins pummeling it with extreme brutality. Dio: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! Be crushed! With the last punch the road roller explodes. Dio: Now,the time resumes... TIME RESUMES! (The music resumes) 1-0: Bison's body shatters apart and explodes into a bloody mess. K.O.! Dio stares at all what left of Bison. As he prepares to leave... ???: This body is cheap garbage. Mind if I take your's? Dio is shocked to see Bison's evil soul levitating above remains. Dio: So... you are a spirit after all... Bison tries to possess Dio but vampire's Stand gives him a final barrage of punches. Dio\The World: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!! With the last blow Bison's spirit falls apart and the dying scream is heard. K.O.!!! Dio laughs at his opponent's final death before absorbing all what left of Shadaloo leader's physical body. Results THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... DIO BRANDO! (Cues: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle OST - DIO's World ~ Dio Brando (Part 3) ~ Extended) NEXT TIME ON ONE MINUTE MELEE! Cues: Star Wars- The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme) Cues: Dreams of an Absolution - Theme of Silver - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Music Extended UPCOMING: Darth Vader VS Silver the Hedgehog! Who are you rooting for? Leave a comment below! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:C Category:DukeNukem4ever Category:One Minute Melees with Music